


Lost and Found

by FollyOfWinchester



Series: Nothing Good Will Come [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulet Fic, And I just wrote a Supernatural fic, Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Deleted Scenes, Dreamwalking, Episode: s05e02 Good God Y'all!, F/M, First Kiss, Grinding, Headcanon, I don't know who I am anymore..., Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Public Blow Jobs, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollyOfWinchester/pseuds/FollyOfWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Necklaces have more meaning to Dean than Castiel would expect. Set during and after s05e02 Good God Y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I know Season 5 is super old news at this point, but it's my favorite.

It must be his disconnect with Heaven. Perhaps in his weakened state he was more susceptible to human feelings. That must be it. Under normal circumstances, Dean's reaction would have gone unnoticed, but handing him the necklace, such a simple action, had definitely been meaningful in some way to Dean. 

Castiel sat in quiet contemplation on the roof of the hospital where Bobby had been admitted. He ran his fingers over the amulet and grasped the string gently in the other hand. Of course, it was a very rare and powerful object. Perhaps Dean was remorseful to lose something so potent from his arsenal. But then, even Bobby had not known of its abilities. Castiel tipped his head up as he lifted the necklace into the sunlight. It was something deeper, something personal.

And when Dean had mentioned feeling naked without it, Castiel’s perfectly literal mind had been so kind as to instantly provide an exact image of such a situation. He had seen thousands upon thousands of naked humans over the centuries, in person and otherwise, but never had he been moved in the least by their appearances. He had even seen Dean undressing in hotel rooms and cleaning himself in showers with limited reaction. Yet quite suddenly, only imagining Dean’s naked body had caused a strange and unwelcome flutter in his chest, one that he had never felt before.

Castiel lowered his gaze from the amulet in silent shame. His disconnect with Heaven was affecting him more intensely than expected. Hopefully it would all be worth it somehow. A blink later and he was gone.

~*~

After some fruitless searching on his quest for God, his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had gone for a stroll into Dean’s sleeping mind. Would the dream reveal anything of Dean’s reaction to handing over his necklace? Perhaps not, but Castiel could not stop thinking about the quiet reverence and almost imperceptible heat that had shown on Dean’s face. It was worth a try, at least.

He could tell that Dean was dreaming about something from his childhood, a happy dream of enjoying a night out by himself. Castiel hid quietly beside a house as a teenage Dean walked past along the sidewalk of a subdivision. He watched as teenage Dean stopped and bent down to examine the ground. He rose holding a necklace, a slim golden chain with a quartz crystal dangling from a simple wire setting. He examined it for a moment before carefully placing it in a jacket pocket and walking on. Castiel tilted his head slightly. Perhaps there would be some information to divine from this particular dream after all.

The scene shifted to one of a park in the late afternoon where teenage Dean leaned against a large tree with a smug smirk on his face. A teenage girl rounded the jogging path toward him and he greeted her enthusiastically, “I found something yesterday.”

“Hi Dean. I really can't hang out tonight. I wasn't joking. I'm babysitting for the Warners and I told them I'd be there in 15 minutes.” She crossed in front of him and kept walking.

Teenage Dean shifted his position so that he was leaning on one shoulder and facing her more directly. “I know. I know. I just thought you might like to see this,” he teased, pulling the necklace out of his jacket pocket. 

“I've really got to go—” She shook her head as she looked back toward him. “Wait, is that my necklace? It is! I thought I’d lost it for good! Oh my gosh, where did you find it?! It was a gift from my older sister!” She turned and skipped gleefully back in teenage Dean’s direction.

Teenage Dean scratched the back of his head as he spoke, “I know. I heard you talking about it the other day, so when I saw it lying on the sidewalk outside Mary’s house I knew exactly who to give it back to.”

“Wow! Thank you so much! I’m so glad you found it. I can’t thank you enough! I’m just so—” she trailed off as he softly deposited the necklace in her hand. "I know I said we shouldn't, but..." She looked around and then up at his face for a moment before leaning in and kissing him tentatively on the lips.

Castiel watched from a park bench as teenage Dean deepened the kiss sloppily and placed his hands awkwardly on the girl’s hips. Indeed, necklaces apparently meant more to Dean than Castiel would have initially expected. Although he could not be sure, it appeared that Dean had received his first kiss because of one. Castiel was vaguely aware that humans often place special value on their formative romantic and sexual experiences, and apparently Dean was no exception.

And then the mood of the dream became decidedly more heated as night fell and the teenage girl morphed into, to Castiel’s great surprise, a dream version of himself and teenage Dean aged to present Dean. Dean took control of the kiss and pulled dream Castiel against him with a force that would have surely bruised if used on a human. Dream Castiel moaned at the sudden closeness and made futile attempts to gain purchase on Dean’s shoulders, managing only to fist his hands in the back of Dean’s jacket. Castiel jumped startled to his feet and nearly tripped backward into the bench he had been sitting on. He considered leaving the dream immediately, but found himself reluctant to do so. He instead watched on as the dream sequence continued. Dean moved a hand from dream Castiel’s hip to bury it in his hair and kissed a trail down dream Castiel’s neck. He started sucking and biting just below the ear as dream Castiel cried out his name and began grinding against him. Dean shoved him away and dropped to his knees. He reached up toward dream Castiel’s belt buckle and—

—it was over. Castiel sat blinking and bewildered, once again aware of reality. Although he knew something unsaid had occurred between them when Dean had given him the necklace, he did not expect anything like this. He had inadvertently attached himself to a very dear memory from Dean’s past. But why had the dream ended so suddenly? It seemed that Dean was enjoying himself and the hunter could not have had too many pleasant dreams with the life that he lived. He pondered for a moment and realized what might have happened. Dean could have been startled out of sleep, either by something in reality or by the contents of the dream.

Castiel thought back on the dream, of teenage Dean handing the necklace to his love interest and drawing the parallel of their exchange at the hospital. The flutter in his chest returned. He thought further of the kiss, his sudden appearance in Dean’s fantasy, the noises he had made, the way he had ground his hips against Dean. Did Dean want those things in reality, or was it only a fabrication of his mind, linking the memory and reality together? Right before the dream had ended, what had Dean been doing? He was reaching for dream Castiel’s belt...and groin. Had he intended to fellate dream Castiel? That was not something Dean had dreamed for Castiel to do, but something he was attempting to do himself. Was that what startled Dean into wakefulness? The flutter traveled down toward his groin and grew warmer. He looked down at his lap and then away in embarrassment. Had he grown so weak now that he was disconnected from Heaven that he could react in such a way? He had more important things to worry about than Dean’s dreams and fantasies, even if they were intriguing...and a bit unsettling. He closed his eyes and guiltily savored the new feelings for a moment before teleporting away and continuing his search for God.

~*~

Dean's eyes pop open and he looks around the shabby hotel room frantically. He sits up and scrubs his eyes with the palms of his hands, "What in the FUCK did I just dream?" 

~*~


End file.
